The Frontiers Saga Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki, a collaborative effort for those who are wishing to expand their knowledge of the Universe created by Ryk Brown known as, The Frontiers Saga. The Frontiers Saga is a series of Science Fiction novels that covers a century of human adventures in space. If you'd like to discuss the Frontiers Saga with other users, please consider using the Frontiers Saga Forums. About The Frontiers Saga Throughout history, certain discoveries, inventions, events, and even people, have changed the course of civilizations. Occasionally, these elements come together to change the destiny of humanity. The Frontiers Saga is the story of such a moment. The year is 3472. The Earth is recovering from 1,000 years of darkness and despair caused by a bio-digital plague that nearly destroyed her entire population. The discovery of the Data Ark, a repository of human knowledge left behind by their fallen ancestors, has advanced Earth technology the equivalent of 200 years in only a century. As a result, they discovered that they had long ago settled nearby star systems, many of which had grown into massive planetary civilizations that continued to settle further out into space. They also discovered that those worlds had been ravaged by the same plague, and that each had struggled to rise from the ashes and thrive again. One world survived by taking what they needed from their neighbors, by force. Over the centuries, they have risen to become an interstellar empire, and have conquered every human-inhabited world within 50 light years of their home world… except one. Now, the people of Earth rush to prepare a defense against the newly discovered threat. But the nations of the world that spawned humanity may not have the infrastructure, population, and political will necessary to meet such a task. One discovery, one invention, one event, and one man… They all come together to create the spark that changes everything. (TFS) Disclaimer This Wikia is dedicated to those who are fans of the book series by Ryk Brown called, The Frontiers Saga. While searching this Wikia you may find information out that could be a potential spoiler and may reveal some plots that you didn't know happened unless you read the books. I implore you to search this site with caution and with the knowledge that you may run up on some spoilers. Take this as you Spoiler Alert if you will. Even though this site contains potential spoilers, I still ask that you read the books that Mr. Brown has worked so hard and long on. They are fantastic and this Wikia can not give you the entire feel of the Frontiers Saga Universe. All information on this site is copyrighted by Ryk Brown. The Frontiers Saga and all related marks and logos are trademarks of Ryk Brown. All Rights Reserved. Mr. Brown has expressed direct permission for the creation of this Wikia and the use of his work. This Site does also contain some fan fiction that assist in building the Universe that Mr. Brown has created. At any point and time if Ryk Brown decided to remove some or all of the Fan Fiction, he reserves the right to do so, without question nor reason. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse